


A Fantasy Come True

by IkeaChickenCutlets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Oneshot, PWP, Screaming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaChickenCutlets/pseuds/IkeaChickenCutlets
Summary: When Skye’s thoughts get out of hand, so does her training session with the very hot Agent Ward.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Fantasy Come True

Ever since she joined the team, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She knew it was wrong, he was her SO, but that didn’t change anything. He was just so damn hot, especially during training. But her thoughts always distracted her from what they were supposed to be doing when she would see him shirtless. His large muscles made her wonder what else was large. 

“Oh god Skye you have to stop thinking like this.” She thought to herself. She knew she needed to focus on training. She knew her fantasy was highly inappropriate. 

Ward stood in the gym on a mat, waiting for her so they can begin. He smiled. That smile was just so hot, everything about him is so hot. “Ugh I’ll just have to think about this later.” She thought as she approached the mat.

They began sparring, but she still couldn’t focus. Every time her fist hit his chest she thought about how she would like to run her hands down it, all the way down... That thought was enough of a distraction for him to win, and next thing she knew she was pinned to the mat.

He was on top of her, holding her wrists above her head with one very strong hand. She looked up at him and he smirked.. almost as if he knew what she was thinking. “Screw it,” she whispered right before she leaned her head up to kiss him. At this point, it was a risk she was willing to take. 

She kissed him hard, her tongue touching his lips asking for permission to be let in. Permission that was granted instantly. Ward’s free hand moved up her shirt, grabbing her tits. Skye moaned slightly against his mouth. He released her hands and she ran her fingers down his muscular arms and chest until she reached his waistline. She traced her fingers around his very hard cock through his pants, and then eagerly pulled them off of him. He pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room. She managed to flip them over so she was on top, and trailed her tongue down his body. She slowly pulled down his boxers with her teeth, freeing his aching cock.

“Oh god, you’re so big,” she said breathily, and took him into her mouth. Ward grunted, and grabbed her hair, pushing her head down even further. She licked the underside as she went, massaging with her hands the part that she couldn’t fit. “Skye, I’m gonna-“ he moaned. And with that, she pulled off.

He rolled back on top of her and pulled off her shorts, revealing her soaking wet panties. “I see you really want me,” he said with a smirk. “Oh you have no idea,” she responded. He proceeded to pull down her panties and insert two fingers, moving quickly, and rubbing her clit at the same time. Her moans almost turned into screams and he pulled out his fingers, licking her juices off of them.

“I want you inside me, now.” She said, flipping them over so she was on top again. She lowered herself onto his fat cock, taking him in all the way. She rode him fast, her tits bouncing as she did. He took one into his mouth, nipping at it occasionally. She knew he was going to leave a hickey, but she didn’t care at all. She rode him faster and he grunted and moaned as he came inside of her. He reached a hand down, helping her along. She came with a scream, and collapsed on his chest.

“I hope nobody heard that,” he said laughing as they found their clothes. She laughed too and said “we’ll have to do this again sometime,” right before she walked out, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing, sorry if it was awful...


End file.
